Amazing Kiss
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Takes place in Eclipse after Jacob kisses Bella against her will. This is how I think the scene with Edward, Bella, and Jacob should have played out! Bella shows Jacob who she belongs to and loves! EXB Fluff! one-shot! A steamy kiss between E&B! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or the characters. D: They...all...belong...to...STEPHENIE MEYER! There I said it! It was painful, but I said it! *gasps for painful breaths* That was the hardest thing I've ever had to say!**

**Me: Can I please own Twilight?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: What about Carlisle?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Jasper?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Emmett?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: James?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Caius?**

**SM: No.**

**Me: Well, who can I own?**

**SM: Jacob. *smiles evilly***

**Me: What? No! No way in hell will I want that mutt! You can keep him! I want Edward! Can I have him?**

**SM: *sighs* No.**

**Me: Please! I'll give you...I'll give you...I'LL GIVE YOU CHOCOLATE!**

**SM:*hesitates* N-n-n-no! NO!**

**Me: Well, I guess I'll just have to eat all this chocolate all by myself...**

**SM: *tackles me to the ground* GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE!**

**Me: *takes a very angry Edward and runs off into the sunset* No one can resist chocolate!**

**Voice inside my head: No one can resist a very angry Edward! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Stupid Jacob. Stupid human weaknesses. Stupid werewolf strength. Stupid Jacob.

I grumbled to myself in my mind. I hate Jacob. The idiot thought I wanted him to kiss me. I clearly did not. I don't know which one gave that away. Me, pushing against him, trying to get him the hell off of me. Me, screaming, "No!" Or me punching him in the jaw, only to break my hand. I don't know which one to pick, so you take your pick.

Now, the idiot had the guts to drive me back. Oh, just wait until Edward hears about this. He's going to be pissed. And I'm going to laugh my ass off when he murders Jacob. The idiot deserves it.

That reminds me. I should call him right now so Jacob will understand what he's gotten himself into. Let him get a taste of what's waiting for him at my house.

I pulled out the Iphone Edward got for me, which is crazy, and typed in this number.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Calling Edward, so he can pick me up from my house. Charlie's not a doctor is he? Someone's got to fix my hand. Now turn back to the road," I said coldly at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the road.

The phone barely got past one ring when Edward answered.

"Hey, love. Are you ready for me to get you?" he asked. I could hear the purr of the Volvo in the background.

"Actually, you need to pick me up from my house," I said.

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Jacob's taking me there," I said.

"Okay….Why is the mu-Jacob taking you there? I was going to pick you up," he asked, a little anger leaking through his voice.

Oh, Jacob is going to get it.

"I broke my hand," I said. There was silence on the other end, and then came the sound of the Volvo speeding up. I smiled to myself.

"How did you break your hand?" Edward asked through his teeth. I smiled a bigger smile.

"I punched Jacob," I said.

I heard Jacob snicker and turned to glare at him.

"I suggest you watch yourself Jacob. You're already going to get it bad. Don't make it worse for yourself," I snapped at him.

He laughed. "Sure. I would love to see the day that the bloodsucker could beat me in a fight," he said cockily.

"Well, lucky for you, Jacob. The day has arrived," I said, smirking. He was quiet then.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask in the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why did you punch Jacob? Not that I object. I would like to know. That doesn't sound like something you would do," he said, calmly now.

"Because he kissed me," I said angrily.

I could see Jacob smiling smugly out of the corner of my eye.

There was silence on the other line again. Then, "I'll be there in five minutes," Edward said, hanging up.

I put the phone in my pocket, smiling.

"You know you liked it," Jacob said.

"I most certainly did not," I said.

"Uh huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that, Bella. Tonight, you'll be thinking about me and how amazing that kiss was," he said, smugly.

"The only reason I would be thinking of you is if I have a nightmare. That is, if I even dream tonight. I might be too busy admiring my_ boyfriend_. His amazing abs, his amazing body, his amazing eyes, his amazing lips, his amazing kisses. That's what I'll be thinking about," I said, smugly.

Jacob shut up again. That's right. Tuck your tail between your legs and run off like a scared little puppy. I'm nothing compared to how mad Edward is going to be.

We finally pulled up to my house. As soon as we got out, the Volvo sped up and slammed on brakes, marking up the street.

Jacob started walking towards the house, ignoring Edward. I followed, hoping I could stop him. No need to. Edward was out of his car and in front of Jacob in less than a millisecond.

"If you ever touch her against her will again," he snarled at Jacob, putting his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He didn't get to finish, because Jacob threw his arm off of him and got closer.

"She doesn't know what she wants," Jacob growled.

"Edward," I said, putting my good hand on his lower arm. I wanted him to hurt Jacob just as much as he did, but not in front of my house where the neighbors could see everything.

Edward ignored me and towered over Jacob, a small growl erupting from his chest.

"Well, let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words," he snarled.

I've never seen Edward this angry. It was kind of….sexy.

"Fine, and she will," of course Jacob was going to be all cocky and reply with that answer.

I tried to get between the two supernatural enemies, but they were in each other's faces, growling very animalistic growls.

"Jacob, just go," I said, trying to push him away. It was useless.

I heard the front door open and Charlie's footsteps.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, coming down the stairs.

He stood opposite of me put a hand on both Edward's and Jacob's chest.

"Cool down, guys," he said.

They both finally realized where they were and slowly backed away from each other. Edward kept his eyes on Jacob and put his arm around my waist.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

No one spoke at first, and then Jacob sighed.

"I kissed Bella…." Charlie's head snapped to Jacob, "And she broke her hand…." Charlie looked at me, worried written all over his face, "Punching my face…." Charlie looked incredulously at Jacob, "Total misunderstanding," Jacob finished.

I shook my head as Charlie tried to take that all in.

"Well, um….okay. Um, are you okay, Bells?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, glaring at Jacob.

"I'll take her to Carlisle," Edward spoke up, seeming to have calmed just a little.

Charlie nodded.

"I'm going back inside. There better not be any fighting going on out here," Charlie said, mostly looking at Edward.

Both boys nodded and Charlie walked back inside.

"Teenagers…."I heard him mutter before he shut the door.

Edward growled and glared at Jacob.

"I suggest you control your thoughts before I control them for you," Edward threatened.

"Don't like them, don't read them," Jacob said smugly.

"What are you thinking about Jacob?" I asked angrily. Don't tell me he's thinking about our kiss, and what he wanted to happen.

"Our amazing kiss. And how you kissed me back," Jacob replied, a smug smile on his face.

I gasped. "I did not! That was me trying to get you the hell off of me, you dirty mutt," I growled. This boy was really pushing my limits. I was standing in front of Edward now, staring Jacob down.

He still smiled that cocky smile.

"You liked it," Jacob said.

"I don't count assault as liking a kiss, Jacob," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't mean I didn't like it. Besides, I bet this icicle can't even kiss you right. I bet….no, I know that was one of the best kisses you've ever gotten," Jacob said cockily.

I smirked smugly this time.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong, Jacob Black," I said.

Before anyone could blink, I turned around to Edward, grabbed the front of his hoodie in my fist, pulled him down to my level, and attached his lips to mine.

He was shocked at first, but responded immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my bad hand very carefully around his neck, and put my good hand in his hair, tangling my fingers in its softness.

I tried to tell him with my body to let go just this once and follow me, and I guess he understood. One of his hands that were around my waist, lowered, tracing my hip. It went lower and lower, until it reached my knee, cupping underneath it, and pulling it up, hitching it over his hip.

It was a perfect moment to jump up and wrap my other leg around his waist. His hands went to my ass and stayed there. I really liked this position.

He moaned a deep, manly moan and pulled me closer. I moaned, too, and pulled at the roots of his hair.

And that's how Jacob saw us. Both of us practically dry humping each other, our tongues down each others' throats, playing tonsil hockey.

I traced my tongue on Edward's lower lip, and he granted access for once. He tasted amazing. Better than anything else in the world.

I completely forgot about Jacob, I was so lost in this amazing kiss, until he made a fake coughing noise.

But I wasn't finished yet. This boy was going to understand who I belong to.

I pulled away and kissed down Edward's jaw line to his neck. He leaned his head back so I could have better access, and let out a moan as I sucked on his neck. Then, I did something he wasn't expecting. I bit his neck, and he gasped, then let out another moan.

I smiled against his neck and went back up and kissed his lips again. I pecked his lips a few times, before pulling away.

I jumped down from Edward's waist, and steadied myself. Edward was panting and had a dazed look in his pitch black eyes.

I straightened out my shirt and looked over Edward, who was looking at me with lust filled eyes. His hair was even messier than it usually was, and his shirt was worse than mine had been.

I smiled and turned to smirk smugly at Jacob. He was frozen, his mouth wide open.

"That," I said, pointing with my thumb over my shoulder, "was the best kiss of my life."

I felt Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he put his nose against my neck, inhaling deeply.

Jacob snapped out of it then, and glared at Edward.

"She is mine, mutt," Edward said, turning to smirk at Jacob.

"We'll see," Jacob said.

"Jacob, I don't know if that kiss proved it to you or not, but I belong to Edward. Always have, always will. And nothing you do or say will change that. Edward is mine and I'm Edward's. That's how it works," I said.

Jacob growled at Edward.

"I'll be fighting for her, too, mutt. And I'll be fighting just as hard as you," Edward said.

"No need to fight for something you already have," I said, smiling up at him.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

Jacob ignored me though and continued to glare at Edward.

"May the best _man_ win," Jacob sneered at Edward.

"That's sounds about right, _pup_," Edward shot back.

Jacob cringed, then glared at Edward again.

"He's more man than you'll ever be, Jacob. And I don't mean just his _size_, if you know what I mean," I smirked at Jacob.

I felt Edward freeze and Jacob's eyes went wide. His mouth snapped open.

"Close your mouth, Jacob. Don't want to catch flies," I said in an off hand tone.

Jacob shook his head and turned back to his car. He got in and drove off. I smiled and turned around in Edward's arms.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"_I don't mean just his size_? What have I done to my sweet, innocent Bella?" he asked himself, smiling against my forehead.

"Sweet, innocent Bella disappeared in that amazing kiss she just got," I said.

Edward chuckled.

"We'll have to have another amazing kiss like that soon," he said.

I smiled.

"Soon?" I asked.

"Yes, soon. Very soon," he said, trailing his lips along my jaw line.

"How about now?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Later. I promise. Come on, let's go get Carlisle to look at your hand," he said, putting his arm on my shoulders and leading us to his car.

I pouted. "Fine, but I'm spending the night at your house tonight," I said.

He smiled that crooked smile at me.

"I'm totally fine with that," he said.

I smiled at him. Tonight would be fun.

**The End**

**Okay, so this was fun to write! Yeah, I used some of the movie scene! Okay, all of it with the beginning and ending made up! I liked the movie scene better than the book scene, but there were parts in the book scene that I liked! But this is how I think the scene should have been anyways! I like when Bella stands up and shows who she belongs to! And that's Edward! :D So anyways, tell me what you think! Review!**

**~Taylor~**


End file.
